Remember me like I was
by Inkettrinket
Summary: Scott Bernard had nothing but a holographic locket to remember her by. He never truly faced the emotion of what he witnessed. Caught between leading a resistance group and his detachment from life he never expected to be rescued by a woman with pink hair and beautifu eyes the most surpriseing of all was she was an Invid the very enemy that was responsible for taking his life away.


Disclaimer:I do not own Robotech

A/N: Hi, there my first Robotech fanfic. Love the anime so much I dared to right a fic. Anyhoo, like always enjoy!

Seconds...turned into four horrific disbelieving minutes as he essentially observed his life resort to flame and debris, earths outer atmosphere finishing the job. It was simply a haze as he took in the destruction that was demanding his attention from every angle. On sheer muscle memory alone he fought to keep his Mobile suit in one piece. But his mind was numb as the constant thing that went through his mind was simply...Marlene.

He was spinning. his cockpit shaking so hard he was sure it would break apart. Thrusters out and all system failure he was going down and hard. At this point dying was welcoming but life sucked him to a harsh reality when he crashed through branches, finally slamming down so hard the shield against his cock pit was riddled with sharp cracks using what manual power he had left in him he veered the machine sharply to the left skidding to halt.

He didn't have time register where he was as he helplessly fell into darkness...

"Remember me like I was." Chapter 1

When Scott came too he was greeted with a sharp agonizing pain in his left thigh and equally throbbing one in his head. Dazed he raised a hand up to his forehead then stared down at his fingers to see blood stained on them. Ignoring it he focused on the next step pulling a small lever on his bottom right he released the hatch. Gingerly he made his way over the cockpit awkwardly landing on the ground wincing from the result. Limping over to a compartment on his machine he managed to find the med supplies. He hobbled a few steps before he sank against the space jet to sit on the ground. Opening up the small box, he got to work. First, he dressed his head wound clipping the bandage in place. Then he repeated the same for his leg. That task alone wore him out. Reaching up to his neck he felt for the chain his eyes widening in fear. In his present state he hauled himself back up to his feet, fighting his way back up to the cock pit in desperation he scanned the area. A sense of panic rose in him as he reached down to search, then he saw it, stretching down. Between the seat and the console on the left he picked the locket up. Tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall as his mind wanted to share the last moments in space. Shaking his head forcing the memory back he caught sight of his weapon discarded among-st the debris. Taking it he weakly slid back down to his spot on the ground.

His memory did remind him that through all of the carnage he did open this locket up to what should have been a joyous moment but now...

Suddenly, something caught his attention a cracking sound his grip tightening around his weapon. He still wasn't clear from danger who knew what was on this earth that could...Earth! That's right, he was on Earth, hardly the way he wanted to come here. Even in his small surroundings he was in awe towering trees above him bushes thick and something rustled again not taking any risks he fired a shot only to have two rabbits jump out from the weapon fire. He then forced his body to relax settling his mind. Then he felt it before he heard it. The pitter-patter grew louder. Getting to his feet he stared at the wonder that was happening in that very moment. Didn't take long for him to be soaked but even then he stared down at his hands as water splashed against it. Rain, he read about it..even heard personal accounts from others on the lunar base. He turned his gaze to the sky as aloud rumbling greeted him followed by another. Startled by this new development. Then shock and fear followed as lights flashed in the sky then it struck the top of the tree across from him terrified he let out a scream before running to the safest thing he knew. His jet. Jumping into the cockpit, he pressed a button lowering the hatch. As he huddled inside all he wished for was to change things to turn back time. So he could see her face one more time but the stab of emotional anguish greeted him...he knew it would never go away.

A/N: Thoughts would be greatly welcomed press that review button to share! Thanks!

KS


End file.
